Virgen y embarazada
by kanade123
Summary: Con muy poco ánimos digo que yo lucy heartfilia estoy embarazada y no se quien es el padre de mi hijo, y no lo digo porque me haya acostado con cientos, si no porque esto fue consecuencia de aquel accidente en la clínica, y en pocas palabras soy virgen y estoy embarazada.
1. Prólogo

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**_bien se que es sumamente corte pero es que solo querida mostrarles esta idea que tengo desde hace como 1 mes, y gracias a una amiga que tengo aquí fue que me anime a escribir este pequeño fragmento, espero y les guste y déjeme sus reviews que serán mi motivación para seguir escribiendo esta historia  
_**

* * *

_Mi vida era perfecta y jamas me queje de ella._

_pero todo dio un giro repentino, que claro yo no me esperaba, pues hizo que mi prometido loke me dejara, que tuviese problemas en la empresa donde trabajaba,que mis padre se decepcionaran de mi , y muchas cosas mas que cambiaron en mi vida._

_Todo comenzó un día normal común y corriente, en el hospital de la ciudad de Mongolia, donde accidentalmente cambiaron mi expediente y el de otra paciente, dando como consecuencia que yo lucy heartfilia terminara en este estado, aunque digamos que el no tiene la culpa , el solo es un angelito que no pidió venir de esta manera al mundo,pero aun así es tan triste para que mi familia me diera la espalda y que no me creyera cuando les conté lo que me paso._

_suspire por tercera vez mientras seguía caminado a mi apartamento , me detuve un momento a contemplar el cielo , para poder pensar con mejor claridad lo que pasaría conmigo , también me preguntaba quien seria la persona de aquel expediente que cambio conmigo, volví a despejar mi mente y a concentrarme en otras cosas que eran mas importantes. _

_Ahora solo cuento con el apoyo de mis amigas, que sin duda son las mejores del mundo. __Con muy poco ánimos digo que yo __lucy heartfilia estoy embarazada y no se quien es el padre de mi hijo, y no lo digo porque me haya acostado con cientos, si no porque esto fue consecuencia de aquel accidente en la __clínica, y en pocas palabras __soy virgen y estoy embarazada._

_continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

**_aquí_**_** el primer capitulo de mi fic. en verdad no sabia como escribirlo pero bueno hice el intento u.u. Me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios constructivos no sean tan duros es la primera vez que escribo algo así. **_

_**Kanako Mei-chan: muchas gracias por ti reviews me alegra que te aya gustado mi historia y si tienes razón no es lo mismo leer a ver en una**_**_ película_**

**_Anita-chan8: gracias por tu comentaría y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible _**

**_mikono-san : si.., muchas gracias por animarme te debo una apuesta._**

**_Gabe Logan : para mi es todo un honor que tu leas mi historia, yo estoy leyendo,las tuyas y son geniales,y si tienes razón ese accidente es inseminacion Artificial  
_**

**_Infinity Infinytum : tambien es un honor que tu leas mi fic. soy super fan de los tuyo,gracias por leer_**

**_SoulEaterEvanz: ok espero no decepcionarte con mi fic. _**

**_Tamy Dragneel14 : ok estoy segura que si lo continuare y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible _**

**_gOgo dAnE :pues lucy no sufrirá tanto pero ya veré con forme avance la historia._**

**_sin mas que decir los dejo leer por favor dejen sus reviews que son mi motiva para seguir escribiendo este fic._**

* * *

Mi vida es perfecta y no la cambiaría por nada.

Tengo una familia que me apoya, unas amigas inigualables, un trabajo estupendo y presupuesto al mejor novio de todos, loke. El es muy tierno, guapo, caballeroso, inteligente y más.

Lance un largo y profundo suspiro, provocando que todas mías amigas se rieran de mí, pero no me molesto al contraria me hizo sonreía aun mas.

Levy: jejeje ese largo suspiro solo significa una cosa

Erza: yo diría una persona

Cana: estabas pensando en loke, verdad

Lucy: si...

Levy: entonces estás segura de te va a proponer eso

Lucy: bueno segura, lo que se dice segura no

Cana: vamos, un hombre no te invita al mejor restaurante de toda Mongolia solo para poder cenar

Erza: Natsu si lo hace

Levy: pero él es...el y loke es loke

Cana: cierto loke es todo un caballero u natsu es una bestia

Erza: aun sigo sin entender que es lo que le vio lisana

Levy: nada, ella sabía que le convenía casarse con el

Lucy: e...etto

Cana: supongo que si

Lucy: quien natsu.

Levy: un amigo de la universidad

Erza: muy imperativo, lento y escurridizo

Levy: pero eso no importa, hoy iras al doctor cierto

Lucy: si me eh sentido un poco mal

Cana: cualquier cosa ya sabes estamos aquí contigo

Lucy: si lose, bueno me voy a llegare tarde a mi cita

Levy: cualquier cosa nos llamas

Lucy:si

Me levante de mi asiento y emprendí el camino asía la clínica de Mongolia. En mi trayecto al hospital fui observando a toda la gente que estaba a mí alrededor, a familias, parejas, niños, mamas, adolescente en fin a todo mundo.

Me vida es tan perfecta que no cambiaria ni el más mínimo detalle de ella.

Sonreí mientras caminaba rumbo al hospital de Mongolia, para hacerme una revisión, pues desde hace unos días me eh estado sintiendo mal. Me duele la cabeza y me arde el vientre. Muchos dirían que estoy embarazada, pero lo cierto es que eso jamás podría pasar, porque yo no he mantenido relaciones con mi prometido.

Me acerque lentamente a la recepción donde se encontraba una enferme.

Lucy:e..etto.. Vengo a mi revisión

Enfer: su nombre

Lucy

Enfer:mmm… aquí esta puede esperan un momento iré avisarle al doctor que ya está aquí

Lucy:si

Observe como es que la enfermera se alejaba, mientras que yo caminaba rumbo a la sala de espera donde estaban otras personas, pero una de ellas fue la que mas llamo mi atención. Tenía el cabello peliblanco, y dé ojos azules. Hablaba placenteramente con un hombre de cabello rosa y ojos puntiagudos de color jade.

FIN DE LUCY POV.

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Por los pasillos del hospital una enfermera caminaba distraídamente, sin percatarse de que otra venia en la misma dirección que ella. Sólo sintió como es que sus cuerpos chocaba, provocando dolor en ambas y que dejaran caer al suelo los expedientes de sus dos pacientes. Mientras una sobaba su cuerpo adolorido la otra empezó a recoger los documentos sin leer el nombre de las pacientes. Por otro lado la otra enfermera se levanto y pidió disculpas.

E1: discúlpame estaba distraída

E2: no te preocupes todo está bien, te dejo llevo algo de prisa

E1: claro, pero primero me regresarías mi expediente por favor

E2: eh..., perdón

Haciendo una reverencia le entrego un sobre y se fue lugar. Nuevamente la enfermera siguió su camino sin revisar aquel expediente.

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

NATSU POV.

La verdad nose como es que termine en esta situación. Tal vez será porque en verdad no tenía nada más importante que hacer o porque mi padre me amenazo que si no acompañaba a lisana me mataría. Da igual si por mi fuera yo no estaría aquí.

Lisana: aun sigues molesto

Natsu: no

Lisana: natsu, nuestro matrimonio está en la borda y esto podría ser nuestra única esperanza de salvarlo

Natsu: yo no creo que éste sea el modo

Lisana: tu no pero tu padre si

Natsu: mi padre, el solo hace esto por negocio igual que tu familia

Lisana: natsu...

Lisana, mi esposa y futura madre de mis hijos. Ella se caso conmigo cuando estábamos en la universidad. Nos casamos sin pensarlo, todo por la presión que ejercieron nuestros padres en nosotros, obligándonos rotundamente a contraer matrimonio por el bien de nuestras empresas. Y la verdad yo no soy muy feliz que digamos e incluso lisana no es feliz, y para colmo nuestros padres dicen que las empresas sufrirán una fusión cuando lisana dé a luz al primer hijo varón de la familia.

Lisana: natsu el doctor nos está llamando

Natsu: si, ya lo se

Comencé a camina a un lado de lisana y después de unos minutos llegamos al consultorio del doctor. Entramos yo me senté junto a lisana y enseguida alguien entro por la puerta una enfermera que le dejo una carpeta en el escritorio y después se marcho sin más decir.

D1: bien señora puede drengeel pase por aquí

Lisana: si

D!: usted espere aquí por favor

Natsu: si...

Ambos se alejaron hasta que los perdí de vista, no sabía lo que pasaría y tampoco me interesaba saberlo. De lo único que estaba seguro ere que después de esto mi vida no sería lo mismo. Suspire profundamente y trate de despejar mi mente para olvidar todos los problemas que se aproximarían.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre el escritorio y cerré mis ojos para relajarme un poco más, pero mi maldito celular me interrumpió. Saque de mala gana mi móvil de mi bolsillo y conteste la llamada, que por cierto era del estúpido de gray.

Natsu:que es lo que quieres cubo de hielo

Gray: como rayos me llamaste flamita

Natsu: como escuchaste, qué quieres

Gray: preguntarte como esta lisana

Natsu: acaba de de salir con el doctor

Gray: entonces aun no pasa

Natsu: no

Gray: quién lo diría, qué ni tu trabajo como esposo podías hacer bien jajajajaja…

Natsu: piérdete, no estoy para tus bromitas

Gray: si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta, como sea espero y todo salga bien erza me dijo que en cuanto salieran del hospital iría a visitar a lisana a su casa

Natsu: oh. Genial solo esto me faltaba

Gray: tranquilo flamita ella no te hará nada malo, bien te dejo después te llamo para saber cómo esta lisana

Natsu: si, adiós

Guarde nuevamente mi móvil y me dedique a seguir esperando. Pasaron como 20 minutos y no había rastro de lisana, y cuando estaba a punto de salir a buscarla ella apareció. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro lo cual me dio la señal de que todo había salido perfecto. Volví a suspirar decaídamente y me senté en la silla. Lisana camino asía mi y miro fijamente al doctor que escribió algo.

D1: usted se encuentra en perfecto estado

Lisana: entonces cuando podemos saber el sexo del bebe

D1: bebe…, cual bebe

Natsu: como que cual

Lisana: se supone que yo vine para una inseminación

Mi cara y la de lisana estaban en shock total, pero la más sorprendida de los dos era ella. Me levante y me acerque a lisana que permanecía sentada.

D1: oh, no, aquí dice que usted venia solo a un revisión

Lisana: que…

Natsu: mmm

Lisana: eso no puede ser

D1: si usted es lucy…, solo venia a una revisión

Lisana: yo no soy lucy…, yo me llamo lisana straus

D1: lisana, oh no esto está mal, enfermera puede venir por favor

El doctor llamo a su enfermera que en tan solo unos segundos ya estaba dentro de la oficina con nosotros.

D1: han cometido un error, esta paciente no ha venido a un revisión si no a otra cosa

E2: eh

D1: sucedió algo para que este expediente de otra paciente llegara aquí.

E2: no lo creo, espero en el trayecto choque con otra enfermera

Lisana: entonces lo que sucedió fue que cambiaron mi expediente con el de otra persona

D1: eso parece señora

Natsu: y eso quiere decir que otra persona es la que está embarazada de mi hijo.

E2: eso es lo más seguro

Natsu: y quien es...

Lisana: natsu

E2: lo siento no lose

Lisana: y que se supone que hagamos ahora

D1: por el momento esperar, y buscar a la futura madre de su hijo señor dragneel

E2: tal vez la enfermera de la otra sección lo sepa

D1: pues valla y averígüelo

E2: claro

Natsu: esto no está bien

Lisana: si nuestros padres se enteran de esto nos mataran

Rayos esta vez todo se nos complico aun mas, tanto como para lisana como para mí. Si nuestros padres se enteraban de que el futuro heredero de nuestras empresas no estaba en el vientre de lisana, seguro romperían nuestra sociedad.

Lisana: que es lo que vamos hacer ahora natsu

Natsu: no tengo ni idea

D1: tranquilos primera hay que ver si el cuerpo del bebe se acopla al de la madre

Natsu: solo tenemos que esperar un semana cierto

D1: si solo una semana

Lisana: entonces aquí estaremos en una semana, y queremos que todo esto esté resuelto, o demandare este lugar me escucharon.

* * *

_continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

perdon por no actualizar, pro tuve problemas y la escuela me mantiene ocupada por un largo tiempo pero bueno aquí el capitulo siguiente , apenas esta empezando la verdadera historia espero y sea de su agrado déjenme sus Reviews por favor TwT

NaLu y SasuSaku: espero sacar la continuación mas pronto u.u

Kanako Mei-chan: gracias por el consejo, intente narrar de esa manera pero no pude

SoulEaterEvanz: no quiero que me descuartizas, perdón por tardar tanto TwT

Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan: sera hombre muerto cuando erza lo sepa eso es seguro,pero no solo por ella si no por otras personas

Gabe Logan: si es lo mas lógico que un matrimonio sin amor no da hijos, la verdad natsu tendrá unos problemas con lucy por lo que no se llevaran bien

A-Z Miner117744 A-Z: que bueno que te gusto mi historia, gracias por leerla

Infinity Infinytum: perdón es que fue la emoción, espero y no hayas reprobado

Anita-chan8: si lucy tendrá un hijo de natsu pero tendrán muchos problemas, y espero que mi historia sea de tu agrado.

Guest: gracias por leer tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda.

* * *

con lucy

loke:- tardaste mucho cariño, creí que me dejarías plantado

lucy: -jamás te dejaría plantado amor, es solo que tuve que pasar al médico porque me siento un poco mal

loke:- te has estado sintiendo mal y no me dijiste

lucy: es que no quería molestarte

loke: -tú jamás me molestarías

lucy: -bueno olvidémonos de esto y vamos a cenar, tengo mucha hambre

loke:- lo que tú quieras bonita.

loke y yo estábamos mejor que nunca. era la mejor etapa de nuestra relación. sonrojada entrelace nuestras manos y salimos rumbo a un restaurante, yo estaba segura que esta noche el me preguntaría que si me quería casar con él, pero aun así no debía sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

con lisana y natsu

lisana-:qué haremos ahora natsu?, cuando nuestros padres se enteren estaremos en problemas

natsu:- ya veremos, aparte todo es tu culpa...si tener un hijo contigo iba a ser difícil imagínate con una mujer que ni siquiera conozca

lisana:- así que yo tengo la culpa...

natsu:- me tengo que ir estoy retrasado hoy tengo mucho trabajo

lisana:-pues lárgate… -lisana comenzó a caminar con una furia enorme, y es que no entendía porque natsu parecía no importarle lo que pasara, pues su cara se notaba tan tranquila como si nada pasara.

**_una semana después_**

lucy estaba feliz pues ya era prometida de loke, todo le iba de maravilla, excepto que asía unos días no paraba de vomitar, por otra parte lisana y natsu solo discutían de lo que podría pasar si lucy decidiera tener al bebe, lisana quería que ella lo abortara, pero natsu no pensaba igual.

lucy pov.

:- buenos días soy lucy y vengo por unos resultados – le dije amablemente a la enfermera

E1- disculpe señorita pero tendrá que pasar con la doctora

lucy:- ¿qué pasa? es algo grave verdad- pregunte un tanto asustada

E1:- pase por aquí la doctora la espera

entre con nervios y un miedo terrible a que los resultados fueran muy gravas, y que me impidieran realizar mi compromiso con loke. cundo entre al consultorio vi que no era la única, pude ver a una chica peliblanca y ojos azules junto a un hombre de pelo rosado que era muy peculiar, ambos mostraban cara de pocos amigos y eso me preocupaba.

Doc: -buenos días lucy toma asiento por favor – me dijo la doctora muy amablemente

lucy:-dígame… ¿es grave lo que tengo? – pregunte con mucho miedo y sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de las otras personas

Doc :- iré directo al grano, hace tres semanas te realizamos una inseminación artificial, por equivocación…

lucy:- ¿qué?... pero eso quiere decir, que yo estoy embarazada

Doc:-si

lucy:- hay no... yo... tengo novio y me voy casar en unos meses...mis padres...como quiere que les diga que voy a ser madre si soy virgen!- grite enojada y apunto de soltar en llanto

Doc:-tranquilízate le harás daña a tu bebe- me dijo la doctora con un tono serio

lucy:-¿que se supone que haga ahora?- me senté y cubrí mi cara con mis manos para esconder las lagrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas

lisana:-no eres la uncía con problema- gire mi rostro y vi como la peliblanca me lanzaba una mirada de seriedad

lucy-¿quién eres tú?

:-me llamo lisana straus, y yo debería ser la madre de ese niño, no tu-si mirada era fría

lucy:- lisana, y ¿quién es él?

:-yo soy natsu dragneel, el padre de tu hijo,… nuestro

Doc:-debemos de saber qué es lo que harás con el bebe

lucy: ¿qué hare?

lisana-lo conservaras o lo abortaras...

lucy: abortarlo no, yo jamás haría eso

natsu: entonces lo conservaras

lucy: eh.., yo

Doc: tranquila piénsalo muy bien

lucy: esto no puede estar pasando, no puede, como es que se lo diré a mis padres y a mi prometido.

lisana: eso no importa, lo único importante aquí es si vas a tener a ese bebe

lucy:- yo necesito pensarlo...

salí corriendo hasta que llegue a un pequeño parque donde me senté en una banca y me dedique a mirar a los pequeños niños que corrían y jugaban con sus madres, pensaba en que iban a decir de ella pero algo el saco de sus pensamientos. Pasaron las horas y decidí que ya era hora de irme a casa así que me levante y empecé a caminar lentamente, con las mejillas rojos y los ojos hinchados por haber llorado. Aun mientras me encontraba caminando a mi casa no dejaba de pensar la manera en que les contaría lo sucedido a mis padres. Abrí la puesta de mi casa y la primera persona que vi fue mi madre, quien sonreía como ningún otro día.

Layla:- lucy, que bueno que ya llegaste alguien te está esperando en el jardín

Lucy:- ¿Quién es mama?

No tuve tiempo de recibir una respuesta porque mi madre me jalo en dirección al jardín de la casa, donde se encontraba mi prometido loke.

Lucy:- loke ¿Qué haces aquí?

Loke:- vine hacer formal nuestro compromiso

Lucy:- ¿el compromiso?

Loke:- estas bien

Lucy:- si, es solo que tenemos que hablar

Layla:- ustedes hablen todo lo que quieran yo regresare en un rato

Loke:- y bien de que quieres que hablemos

Lucy:- loke…

_**con lisana y natsu**_

lisana:- que es lo que haremos ahora

natsu:- no lose , esto se nos esta saliendo de control

lisana:- en fin , lo mejor seria que ella abortara, así nos evitaríamos mas problemas

natsu:- que rayos piensas lisana, ella tiene un hijo mio y yo no permitiré que ella lo aborte

lisana:- sabes los problemas que nos causara cuando nuestros padres se enteren

natsu:- si lose, pero no me importa, si tengo que enfrentar la ira de mis padres lo haré

lisana:- natsu todo esto sera una locura ..

_continuara..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_**

**Perdón por no actualice rápido la culpable es la escuela TwT y bueno como ya salimos de vacaciones pues tratare de actualizar mas raido (no prometo nada) sin más que decir los dejo leer, y nuevamente les pido que me dejen sus ****Reviews.**

**wardox12****: lose eso si es frio, pero su actitud cambiara : D **

**Gabe Logan****: estoy pensando hacer que la actitud de lisana cambie conforme conoce a lucy, pero nose **

**SoulEaterEvanz: ok lo entiendo TwT solo no te acerques tanto mientras tengas ese cuchillo (siempre me quieren matar uwu)**

**MajoDragneel****: gracias, se pondrá mucho mejor (creo) **

**Yumi Sasaki****: si natsu estará a la defensiva contra su propio padre owo**

**alice-baskervilla27****: que bueno que te guste mi historia, y gracias por tu comentario n_n**

**Anita-chan8****: si pobre lusy, pasara cosas muy malas pero natsu estará con ella en todo momento **

**JessiEvans****: perdon por tardar, tenía problemas tratare de actualizar más pronto.**

**Este frete a frente con loke, mi cuerpo estaba muy tenso por temor a la reacción que tendría mi futuro esposo, ante lo que**

* * *

Estaba frente a frente con loke, mi cuerpo estaba muy tenso por temor a la reacción que tendría mi futuro esposo, ante lo que le contaría. Sé que tal vez ni me iba a cree pero si el de verdad me ama, lo entenderá todo y no desconfiara de mi.

Lucy:- loke tu de verdad me amas

Loke:- pero claro que te amo nunca dudes eso

Lucy: entonces, por favor no dudes de mi, tampoco dudes d lo que te voy a der

Loke: lucy que es…, me estas asustando

Subí la mirada y con todo el coraje que tenia, le conté todo lo que me había pasado con detalles para que fuera un poco más creíble. Pero vi que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano pues loke está reaccionando de una manera muy agresiva.

Lucy:- Loke cálmate

Loke:- y cómo quieres que me calme, me estás diciendo que tu mi prometida, está embarazada de un tipo que ni conoce…, por favor aun así quieres que me calme

Lucy: loke, por favor créeme

Loke:-aunque eso fuera verdad, piensa como es que yo me sentiré criando a un hijo que no es mío

Lucy:- si en verdad me amas nada de eso importara

Loke:- eso importa y mucho, o al menos a mi si me importa

Lucy: loke

Todo eso dolor que sentía mi pecho era causado por cada palabra que loke me decía, que aunque aun no me respondía directamente, con tan solo decir eso me hizo saber que él no estaba dispuesto hacerse cargo de un hijo que no era suyo.

Loke:- lo siento lucy, pero yo no puedo casarme contigo de esta manera asi que nuestro matrimonio se cancela

Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima; que mi vida se iba por el drenaje; que todo por lo que había luchado era basura. Nada en el mundo se podía comparara con el dolor que me habían causado aquellas palabras, fue lo peor que he experimentado en mi vida.

Lucy:- loke no hagas esto

Loke:- lo siento pero no puedo, en verdad no puedo

Loke tomo su chaqueta y salió de mi casa. Yo solo podía mirar cómo es que la persona más importante para mí se iba de mis brazos a causa de un inesperado lagrimas comenzaron salir de mis ojos; y el dolor en mi pecho se hizo cada vez más intenso; me deje caer en el duro y frio suelo, para poder derramar todas las lagrimas de mi alma; todas las gotas de dolor que mi corazón dejaba salir en ese preciso momento.

Lucy:- ¡LOKE! …

Cada lágrima que yo derramaba era como si una gota de sangre se saliera de mi corazón.

Layla:- lucy

Mi madre había llegado hace unos minutos pero yo no notaba su presencia, y es que el dolor que sentía segaba mis sentidos. Mi madre se arrodillo para abrazarme y darme todo el amor que se le da a una persona en situaciones así.

Lucy:- madre…, yo

Layla:- tranquila, ya lo sé, lo he escuchado todo

Lucy:- aunque le dije la verdad el no me creyó, el...- el- me dejo, el me termino

Layla:- tranquila, todo esto pasara

Lucy:- ¿madre como se lo diré a mi padre?

Layla:- yo me encargare de decírselo, por ahora ve a tu departamento y descansa tal vez mañana sea un mejor día, le diré a capricornio que te lleve

Lucy:- ….

Mis lágrimas eran involuntarias, y por más que yo trataba de pararlas no podía.

Cuando llego capricornio, me tuvo que ayudar a ponerme de pie y caminar hasta el auto de mi familia, para que pudiese llevarme a mi departamento, pues yo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para levantarme.

Capricornio:- señorita lucy, todo estará bien

Lucy:- …., eso espero

Cuando llegue a el edifico de mi departamento, le dije a capricornio que no era necesario que se quedara así que se fuera, al principio se negaba pero después de unos minutos accedió, y se marcho sin más decir. Ya dentro de mi casa no hice más que llorara toda la noche, por el gran dolor que sentía y por los problemas que próximamente tendría.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Con natsu en la oficina

Gray:- como les fue cabeza de humo

Natsu:- como mierda me dijiste cubo de hielo

Gray:- como me oíste, ojos puntiagudos

Natsu:- maldito quieres que te rompa la cara otra vez

Gray:- ja, quiero ver que lo intentes, FLAMITA

Estaba por lanzarme sobre el maldito cubo de hielo, pero una aurora demoniaca hizo que me detuviera. Me di media vuelta, y me encontré con la peliroja mas temida de toda la cuidad, que digo cuidad será de todo el mundo.

Natsu:- ¡erza!

Erza:- ¿que estaban haciendo?

Gray:- solo hablamos de trabajo

Erza:- más les vale

Natsu:- y tú ¿qué haces aquí?

Erza:- vine hablar contigo sobre unos asuntos

Gray:- bueno, yo me retiro…, después nos vemos

El idiota de gray se levanto y se fue, dejándome solo con la terrible y aterradora de erza. No sabía que es lo que quería hablar conmigo, pero por si acaso debía estar preparado, con un seguro de gastos médicos.

Natsu:- de que quieres que hablemos erza

Erza: de la asociación que harán las empresas Dragneel y fairy tail  
Natsu:- para eso deberías hablar con mi padre, no conmigo.

Erza: el dijo que esto lo tratara contigo.

Natsu: hmm…, tks, está bien

Paso como una hora de que yo y erza comenzamos a conversar, al parecer ambas empresas les convenía hacer unos negocios juntos. Pero en fin nuestra platica era tan aburrida que no podía evitar bostezar a cada segundo lo cual provocaba que erza me golpeara en la cabeza para que le pusiera más atención, para mi suerte su móvil sonó y ella dejo de golpearme por un momento.

Erza:- hola

_Puedes venir a mi casa, por favor _

Erza:- ¿Qué te paso?

_No peguntes solo ven._

Erza:- está bien voy para haya

Gracias a mi gran capacidad para oír, logre escuchar la conversación de erza con una chica, cuya voz se me hizo conocida (pero no recuerdo de quien), no le di importancia y me incorpore a la silla de mi escritorio, mientras que erza tomaba su bolso y caminaba así la salida, no sin ates decirme

Erza:- no flojees mas, y ponte a trabajar…, dale mis saludos a lisana

Suspire cuando por fin se había ido, pero para mí maldita mala suerte, el idiota de gray entro justamente después de que erza se fuera.

Gray:- ¿quieres ir a tomar un trago?

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, pues gray no suele tomar, pero que mas daba necesitaba algo que me hiciera olvidar los problemas de estos últimos días, así que accedí a la petición de gray y nos fuimos a uno de los bares más remotos de todo la cuidad.

Gray:- vamos a la barra ahí esta loke

Ntasu: loke… ¿Qué hace el aquí?

Gray:- no tengo ni la más remota idea, solo me llamo para que viniera hacerle compañía

Natsu:- hm…

Caminamos hasta la barra y nos encontramos con un loke totalmente borracho, ni siquiera notaba nuestra presencia hasta que gray lo movió para que se diera la vuelta.

Gray:- loke ¿estás bien?

Loke:-hm…., gray rompimos

Gray:- ¿Qué?

Loke:- rompimos…

Gray:- hablas de tu prometida

Loke: si, ya no nos vamos a casar

Gray:- hablas enserio, si apenas hace unos días estaban felices y ahora…

Loke: lose, je, sabes la amo tanto, pero no soporto que vaya a tener un hijo de otr…

No pudo terminar de hablas, pues ya estaba totalmente borracho, se parecía a cana en estos momentos.

Gray:- vamos llevémoslo a casa natsu

Natsu:- pues ya que, yo lo llevo al auto tu paga la cuenta

Salí con es tarado de loke, dejando a gray solo mientras me gritaba "_tu maldito traidor, ya me las pagaras_". Cuando llegue al auto deje a loke en el asiento trasero. Sentí lastima por él, pues el que su prometida tuviese un hijo con el que lo engaño, sería lo peor del mundo que le pasa a un hombre tan enamorado como loke.

Gray:- maldito, como te atreviste a dejarme

Natsu: ya llegaste

Gray:- Maldito

Natsu:- mejor vámonos, tengo que pasar a casa de mis suegras, así que apúrate

Gray: ha…, vánanos.

Subimos al auto e inmediatamente comencé a manejar rumbo a la casa de loke para después ir a casa de los padres de lisana. Había tomado la decisión de contarles todo lo que paso, y a afrontar las consecuencias…

_continuara..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

perdon esta vez no tengo tiempo de contestar Reviews pero les agradesco de corazon por escribirlos, me an motivado mucho para seguir esta historia.

por cierto, porfavor no me maten cuando terminen de leer este capitulo T3T tenia que ponerlo

sin mas que decir los dejo leer...

ADVERTENCIA:

capitulo con contenido NALI (no me odien por favor D:)

* * *

Conducía de regreso a mi casa, con lisana en el auto. Al recordar lo que había pasado sentía un extraño sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo no sentía pues los ojos azules de lisana reflejaban miedo. Aunque más que miedo yo diría que se encontraba aterrada.

Natsu:-lisana…

Lisana:- no digas mas, no quiero hablar en estos momentos

Natsu:- mm…

Asentí con la cabeza mientras seguía conduciendo.

_(Recordando)_

_Había llegado a la casa de los padres de lisana, o mejor dicho a la mansión de su padre. Cuando entre el mayordomo de la familia me recibió y dijo que esperara un momento, me iba anunciar con los señores de la casa._

_Antes de sus padres llegaran, me encontré con la sorpresa de que justamente ese día lisana había ido a visitar a sus padres junto con sus dos hermanos. Ella apareció frente a mí y me dijo;_

_Lisana:- __¿__que haces aquí?_

_Natsu:- viene hablar con tu padre, le contare todo_

_Lisana:- __¿__QUE__?__, natsu acaso estás loco_

_Natsu: claro que no es solo, que quiero que ellos lo sepan, para que en un futuro no haiga ningún problema entre nuestras familias_

_Lisana:- el problema será peor si se lo dices ahora, tú no sabes de lo que es capaz mi padre _

_Natsu: vamos, es tu padre no puede ser tan malo_

_Lisana:- no lo hagas, te lo pido _

_Sus ojos perdieron el pequeño brillo que hace unos minutos tenia, cuando estaba junto a dos hermanos mayores, y pasaron a tener miedo, mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar._

_Mayordomo:- señor, puede pasar_

_Natsu:- gracias_

_Lisana:- por lo que más quieras no lo hagas_

_Natsu:- lo siento lisana, pero esto lo tengo que hacer_

_Camine sin hacer caso a lisana quien me siguió hasta que llegamos al despacho de su padre, antes de que entrara ella tomo mi mano y casi arrodillándose me pidió que me detuviera lo cual seguía sin comprender el porqué tanto empeño en que no dijera nada._

_No le dije nada, solo entre al despacho de su padre, hice una reverencia mientras lisana entraba justamente detrás de mí._

_Natsu:- buenas noches señor akira. _

_Vimos como la silla daba vuelta dejando ver a un señor. Cabello negro, ojos azules, piel blanca como la nieve idéntica a la de lisana. Mostraba una sonrisa _

_Akira:- mmm.., mi querido yerno, dime que te trae por aquí_

_Natsu:- necesito hablar de algo importante con usted_

_Akira:- mm, jejeje no me digan que ya seré abuelo, lo he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, la noticia de ser abuelo me ha mantenido vivo_

_Natsu:- es justamente de eso de lo que le quiero hablar_

_Akira: ha, entonces comienza_

_El padre de lisana me dio una sonrisa como la que solía darme mira. Después de contarle todo lo que había pasado el señor cambio su reacción a una de sorpresa._

_Akira:- esto que me has dicho es un problema_

_Natsu:- fue un accidente, además creo que la persona más perjudicada es la madre del niño _

_Akira:- en el mundo que vivimos nosotros no importa la gente que sale perjudicad, solo importamos nosotros_

_Natsu:- mmm…_

_Akira:- será mejor que te vayas, esta noticia no ha sido de mi agrado _

_Natsu:- lo entiendo, hasta luego señor, lisana vamos_

_Akira:- no, lisana quédate necesito hablar un momento contigo_

_Lisana:- si, padre_

_Natsu:- entonces te espero afuera_

_Lisana:- mmm…_

_Sali del despacho de mi suegro y camine a la sala, me senté para esperar a lisana y poder irnos juntos a casa._

_**(Con lisana y su padre)**_

_Akira:- hm, mi querida hija creo que tendremos que tomar medidas más extremas _

_Lisana:- de que tipo de mediadas hablas padre_

_Akira: ¿cómo dices que se llama la madre del nieto de ingeel?_

_Lisana:- Hm, lucy __**Heartfilia**_

_Akira:- lucy __**Heartfilia**__ , que hermoso nombre, lástima que hare su vida una miseria _

_Lisana:- padre_

_Akira:- tú te encargaras de que su vida sea un infierno_

_Lisana:- no, yo no quiero hacer nada que lastime a las personas además ella va a tener un bebe y.._

_Akira:- el bebe estará bien, es mas creo que lo nombrare mi heredero._

_Lisana:- he_

_Akira:- pero obviamente la madre me estorba, NO, sabes que dejemos que disfrute su maternidad, ya cuando el niño haya nacido me encargare de hacer que la madre desaparezca por completo, así tu y natsu podrán criar a ese niño._

_Lisana:…_

_Akira:- ya esta, problema resuelto _

**(Fin del recuero)**

_Lisana:- natsu algún día tu llegaras a odiarme…_

_Natsu: odiarte, no lo creo _

_Lisana:- estoy segura de que después de lo que pase en este tiempo tu me odiaras_

_Lisana dirigió su mira a la mía. Sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en llanto, causando una fuerte impresión en mí, pues desde hace mucho tiempo no lo miraba llorar como ahora lo hacía._

_Natsu:- eh, lisana no llores_

_Lisana:- perdón, es que no lo puedo evitar, natsu yo no quiero que me odies_

_Natsu:- no te odio, lisana yo te quiero _

_Lisana:- promételo, promete que no me odiaras_

_Natsu:- hm, lo prometo _

_Lisana siguió llorando y no sabía qué hacer para que ella dejara de llorar, hasta que desprevenidamente ella se me lanzo y me abrazo. Yo correspondo inmediatamente aquel abrazo, con la misma intensidad que ella._

Lisana:- solo hoy, solo hoy natsu, por favor juguemos a querernos como cuando estábamos en la universidad

Natsu:- eh, hm, lisana

Lisana:- por favor

No entendía el porqué lisana estaba de esa manera tan extraña, pero algo en mi me dijo que después de esa noche nada sería igual, así que accedí a su petición.

Natsu:- está bien lisana, vemos

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Lucy pov.

Mi apartamento estaba solo, y yo llorando en una esquina, lamentándome de todo lo que me había pasado.

El timbre de mi apartamento sonó, y yo con las pocas energías que me quedaban me levante y abrí la puerta, para mi salvación ahí estaba levy, erza, cana, y juvia. Mis mejores amigas estaban frente a mí con una enorme preocupación así a mí.

Sin poder controlar mi llanto me deje caer frente a erza.

Levy: eh, lucy **¿**qué te paso? ¿Por qué lloras?

Con ayuda de erza y cana, me levantaron y llevaron a mi sala, donde nuevamente me deje caer. Pronto juvia llego con un té y me lo dio para que me tranquilizara y pudiera contarle el de porque mi estado.

:- lucy, juvia quiere saber¿Por qué llorabas?

Cana:- si lucy, ¿por qué estas tan deprimida?

Lucy:- yo-yo- estoy embarazada…, y loke termino conmigo

Erza:- QUE, ese hijo de p…

Levy: ERZA…

:- juvia no comprende si lucy esta embarazada porque loke la ha dejado, que eso no debería ser motivo para que ustedes apresuraran su matrimonio

Levy:- es cierto, loke no era de esos tipos que te dejaría sola en tu estado

Erza:- COMO DE ATREVE, JURO QUE CUANDO LO VEA EN EL TRABAJO YO…

Lucy: no, el no es el padre de mi hijo

Cana: QUE, como que él no es el padre

:- entonces quien es el padre de su hijo lucy

Lucy:- bueno, es algo complicado..,

Erza:- tenemos toda la noche para entenderlo

Le mande una sonrisa muy sutil a erza, a la cual ella correspondió de la misma manera. Entonces cedí y les empecé a contar todo lo que me había pasado hace 1 semana, y como pensé ellas se quedaron con la boca abierto, pues nunca pensaron que todo eso pudiera pasar en una sola semana, y por causa de un pequeño accidente.

Levy:- y que es lo que hara de ahora en adelante

Lucy:- nolose

Cana:- obviamente lucy tendrá a su bebe, y yo seré la madrina

:- juvia opina igual que cana, pero la madrina será juvia

Erza:- claro que no, la madrina seré yo

Levy: NO. YO SERÉ LA MADRINA

Las 3 empezaron a discutir como locas, lo cual logro que por un momento se me olvidara todo lo que mi corazón sentía, hasta que mi móvil sono y lo tome para contestar la llamada.

Cana:- quien es lucy

Lucy:- es mi madre, hola

_Layla:- cariño, como estas_

Lucy:- mejor

_Layla:- me alegro, lucy he hablado con tu padre y bueno no lo ha tomado de la mejor manera_

Lucy:- me lo temía

_Layla:- pero tranquila, el terminara por comprenderlo_

Lucy:- eso espero

_Layla:- bueno debo irme hijo, te quiero cuídate, y cuidad a nuestro futuro nieto _

Lucy: si

Corte la llamada y guarde mi móvil, estaba dispuesta a empezar a llorar otra vez, pero sentí una pequeña mano en mi hombre que me lo impidió.

Levy: lucy, no llores nosotras te apoyaremos

Erza: si, nosotras jamás te dejaremos solas

Cana: si erza tiene razón, somos tus amigas y nunca te dejaremos sola

:- hm…, juvia opina igual todas para una y una para todas

Lucy:a ajajaja

Esta vez no pude contener las pocas lagrimas que derrame, solo que esta vez no eran de tristeza si no de alegría por saber que tenia amigas tan buenas junto a mí.

Lucy: gracias, a todas, y por todo


End file.
